Forgotten
by Dark Radiance03
Summary: Kaori has forrgoten something. Or is it that she has forgotten Natsuno. All she wants is to remember and to know why she has forgotten. And is Natsuno dead or alive.And does he have something to do with Kaori's memory being lost set after episode 22.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shiki. Read authors note at the bottom.**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kaori had a feeling that she had forgotten something. Or was it someone. But she wasn't quite sure what or who. But every time she tried to remember. She would get a headache.

She had one right now. Kaori put a hand to her forehead and sighed.

A part of her told her that tonight. She would figure something out.

"Kaori are you still up?" a boys voice whispered from behind her.

Kaori turned around and let out a squeak of surprise. But the person behind her was not the person she wanted it to be. The person behind her was her brother.

_'Why wouldn't I be glad to see my brother. But come to think about it. He has been acting pretty strange since-'_ Kaori thought only to be interrupted by Akira.

"Kaori, Are you okay?" Akira asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I-idiot. I was just going to bed now. And don't tell me what to do." Kaori stammered.

As Kaori replied. She had noticed a dark look cross his face. Like he was remembering something. Something she couldn't.

"Akira, What happened in Sotoba. And why can't I remember anything." Kaori demanded as tears began to swell up with unshed tears.

Akira looked shocked then worried.

"You better get some sleep." he said.

Kaori nodded then climbed into bed. She knew he knew something. But if he wasn't going to share she was going to find out by her self.

He left the room without saying a goodnight. But Kaori didn't seem to care.

Once Kaori's head hit the pillow she was out.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Kaori knew she was dreaming. And in the dream she was happy but also scared. She was happy because she knew the person she had forgotten. But she was scared because she remembered the danger they where in and also she knew she would forget again the moment she wakes up._

"_Kaori." a voice calls out to her._

"_Y-Yuuki-san." Kaori asked unsure._

"_Kaori, don't do anything stupid when you wake up. And don't be mad at your brother. He's just trying to protect you." the voice replied._

_The voice had been getting quieter and quieter. He was fading._

_Kaori tried to reach him but found she couldn't.

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

_._

When Kaori walked up the only thing she could remember was the young guy that had been talking to her and what he had said.

_'I need to go back to Sotoba. Maybe something there will remind me.'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**okay I told you at the start to read here so here is the question. Should I continue this story.**

**So please review**

**Natsori forevaX x**


	2. chapter 2

**I don't own shiki.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

Kaori was currently sitting in a chair looking out the window. Trying to think of a way to escape this house to go back home to Sotoba. Where she guessed he'd be. The young guy. He had looked about her age. But the thing was in the dream she thought she felt an protected aura around him that was directed at her.

Kaori bit her lip and then thought. _'Wait Akira must have known him too since he had said "Don't be mad at your brother. He's only trying to protect you."'_

But she knew as well as she did the night before Akira was not going to tell her anything.

Kaori looked towards the door to make sure no one was there.

Two things had crossed her mind. One can I really run away, and two will I be able to remember and figure out how I forgot.

_'Oh Akira would be able to run away but can I really be able to do it.' _Kaori thought to herself. _'Of-course I can. I have to. I feel like I have sneaked out before. But when I can't remember. But I think...we had got caught before we got outside.'

* * *

_

_._

If only she knew what she was going to get herself into. Since things that have been forgotten won't be found so easily as just going to a place. It will take time. But does Kaori have time to look and does the guy from her dream really exist. And, if he does will he bring a friend with him.

.

* * *

.

In a deep hole in the village of Sotoba, where countless of bodies lay or some had became ash. Two of the bodies that were in pieces had started to rejoin thus making the bodies whole again.

One of the bodies was a young guy with purple hair. The other body was of a young man with blue hair.

The with purple hair opened his eyes and looked around.

_'Why aren't I dead yet?' he thought._

There was a groan from the blue haired man that made the guy look towards him. With all the people to be stuck with it had to be him.

"So Natsuno, how are you feeling now that you know you can't die." the blue haired man chuckled.

Natsuno just glared at the blue haired man, and thought about the dream he had before he started to regain consciousness.

_'Kaori, you better not do anything stupid,' _Natsuno thought looking up at the rocks_.'I think I should keep an eye on her though. But for that I need to get out of this hole. And, if I have to I will need help from Tatsumi.' _he thought bitterly.

* * *

.

.

If only Natsuno knew what Kaori had planned, and will he be able to get out that hole.

* * *

**there is chapter 2. Okay so there was a little bit of Natsuno in this chaoter. sorry if he seemed out of character. please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Shiki. **

**Cereah: Thanks for the review. The complete sign was on because i was going to turn this story into a one shot but, since you want me to continue i will just leave it the way it is.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

As Kaori started walking she began to feel a sharp pain in the middle of her temple. She brought her hands up to cradle her face. Just then her vision began to go blurry.

"_It serves you right." a voice called out from somewhere._

Not sure if it was just in her head or if someone had really had spoken those words.

The voice did sound familiar to her. In her mind she saw a girl with pink hair.

But who was she.

_'What served me right?' Kaori thought to herself._

Just then her mind went blank and a name left her lips. "Yuuki kun"

.

.

It had taken awhile to get out of the hole but somehow they managed it. Tatsumi had been unwilling to help at first but then he thought of Sunako and then he agreed.

That had been a couple of hours ago and now Natsuno was on his own at the entrance of Sotoba. He looked back at the unrecognisable village and left without looking back.

He remembered his last conversation with Akira and the taste of Kaori's blood. Even though he didn't want to drink human blood it was the only way to make sure Kaori wouldn't remember anything of what happened in Sotoba. During that last discussion he had found out where their relatives lived. He guessed he would have to find some way to get there.

Natsuno had a feeling Kaori was trying something. So he had walked half way down the highway. He would have to find somewhere to sleep though.

Just then he heard a car horn. As he turned around he saw Tatsumi.

"Need a ride." Tatsumi asked.

"Hm, Why are you offering?" Natsuno replies.

"I'm only offering because you didn't leave me behind when we where back in the hole." was the reply he got.

"Fine you can take me half way." Natsuno said coolly.

Tatsumi just nodded.

The silence was enough to send the exhausted Natsuno into a light sleep but, just as he closed his eyes he thought he heard Kaori's voice call his name.

* * *

**please Review**

Natsori forevaX :D


End file.
